Uemura Akari
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2012-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato no Akari |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice. She is also a member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Sato no Akari. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Uemura Akari was born on December 30, 1998 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. When her father had her, he was 18 years old. She was a member of Up-Front Kansai prior to Hello Pro Kenshuusei, recieving six months of free training. 2012 In January, Uemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Kosuga Fuyuka. The goal of Hello Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She was later introduced as a member on March 31 in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kosuga, Murota Mizuki and Okamura Rise. She performed Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, JUMP and Pyocopyoco Ultra."植村 あかり(ウエムラ アカリ)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki and Otsuka Aina."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On July 20, Uemura appeared solo in Photo Technic Digital. On December 17, Uemura and Miyamoto Karin had a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013, at Tokyo FM Hall. 2014 On March 13, it was announced that Uemura would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called Sato no Akari. Personal Life Family= She was raised as an only child. |-|Education= When Uemura debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Uemura Akari: *'Aarii' (あーりー): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Used by members and fans. *'Uemuu' (うえむー): Used by Takagi Sayuki.Uemura Akari. "うえむ様 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2014-02-10. Profile Stats= * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん), Akarinrin (あかりんりん), Uemuu (うえむー) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O *'Height:' 164.4cmJuice=Juice Ameba Blog * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member *''' Years in Juice=Juice:' 1 Year * '''Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): ' **'Melon' (2013-Present) * Hello! Project groups: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Sato no Akari (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Talking with friends *'Specialty:' Running high jump, Pedometer *'Strong Point:' Her Kansai dialect *'Weak Point: ' Easily forget something *'Scared of:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Favorite Color:' Purple and Yellow-green *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, Pork-flavor ramen, Carbonara, Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food:' Melon *'Favorite Drinks: '''Cocoa, apple juice *'Charm point:' Mouth *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "SHINES", "Aa, Yo ga Akeru" * '''Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho Discography :See Also: Uemura Akari Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2014.07.xx Greeting ~Uemura Akari~ Other DVDs *2014.03.26 Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 (“Fanclub” DVD) Works Magazines *2013.02.23 UTB Vol.213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Murota Mizuki) *2013.??.?? UTB Vol. 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Otsuka Aina) *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyamoto Karin & Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.07.20 Photo technic Digital *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.01.29 anan *2014.02.03 Nakayoshi (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.03.08 BOMB (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.03.19 TV Guide *2014.04.06 Top Yell (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.04.23 UTB *2014.04.30 Gekkan Entame *2014.05.09 BOMB (with Takagi Sayuki & Kanazawa Tomoko) *2014.07.09 BOMB (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.07.22 Gravure The Television *2014.07.24 girls! *2014.08.XX G (Vol. 34) Theater *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) TV Shows *2014- The Girls Live Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She wants to use her Kansai dialect in talks and MCs. *She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *When she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation auditions. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality" *Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Uemuu (うえむー). *Takagi Sayuki has said that Uemura is most-worthy to be leader of Juice=Juice. *According to Otsuka Aina, Uemura always makes everyone smile, and is the mood-maker in Juice=Juice. *In Juice=Juice, she seems to get along best with Kanazawa Tomoko. *She has a bird named "Happy", she previously owned another bird named "Toppy", but it flew away. *She'd like to have a dog as a pet. *She is the youngest member of Juice=Juice, as well as the tallest member of Juice=Juice at 163cm. *She is a fan of the rock band Sekai no Owari. *She is currently the only Juice=Juice member to have appeared in Photo Technic Digital magazine. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. *On a Tshirt, she wrote that "AKARI" stood for "'A'cquire 'K'ind 'A'chieve 'R'ecollect 'I'dea". *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had an inappropriate English word written on her shirt.Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/5QbEUQM.jpg *It has been said that she has the best eyesight in Juice=Juice."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *When the Juice=Juice members were told about their Romance no Tochuu success, Uemura was smiling while the other members were crying. *She does not like melons, despite it being her image fruit. *She is close friends with Oda Sakura and they used to go out to eat ramen together with Hamaura Ayano when they were all Kenshuusei. *She is good friend with Yoshihashi Kurumi. *She ranked 3rd most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. http://i.imgur.com/vJBSYXH.jpg See Also *Uemura Akari Gallery *Uemura Akari Discography Featured In *Uemura Akari Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog it:Uemura Akaries:Uemura Akari Category:Up-Front Kansai Category:Members from Osaka Category:December Births Category:1998 Births Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Capricorn Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Uemura Akari Category:Sato no Akari Category:Hello Pro Kansai Category:Uemura Akari DVDs